fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 267
Fairy Tail Zerø: The Beginning of the Adventure is the 267th episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 92nd episode of the 2014 series. While cleaning the library one day, Mavis and Zera come across Yuri, who is investigating the island for its' fabled treasure. In order to obtain it, Yuri decides to challenge Mavis to a game of truths, which the latter goes on to be the winner. After being informed of the Tenrou Jade's disappearance, Mavis eventually convinces the treasure hunters to oblige on her request of letting the two girls join them on an adventure to retrieve the island's sacred crystal. Summary Mavis is seen petting a Curily and giving him a fruit. She then watches as it climbs up and gives it to another Curily, causing Mavis is say that's great to have friends. Later, Mavis is seen sitting on a tree and watching the sea. Zera then appears behind her, informing her that they were to tidy the library that day, in which Mavis replies that she has forgotten. As she starts jogging back, Zera tells her that she isn't wearing shoes again, in which she states that she loves being barefooted. She then questions if she is still thinking of what happened seven years ago and how she used to treat her, with Mavis commenting that Zera used to be so cruel back then, much to Zera's sorry. Mavis then states that doesn't bother her anymore as they're good friends now. The two have been living together since the Red Lizard and Blue Skull Guild War. Meanwhile, the three hunter decide to separate and search the island for the Tenrou Jade. The two start arranging the books, with Mavis getting distracted every time she finds a new book. Suddenly, Zera states that she sense's someone coming, before hiding behind the wall. Mavis decides to confront the intruder herself and she stands while a middle aged man enters the library. He tries to convince Mavis that he's a biologist but fails and then reveals that he is a Treasure Hunter that came to retrieve the Tenrou Jade. As Mavis refuses, Yuri states that he will have to take it with force but then disregards the idea of fighting a young girl. Upon noticing one of her books, Yuri proposes that they play a game that uses their heads to solve the matter out. The game is about stating facts that only applies to your opponent and you lose if your guess in incorrect. The two then start a trial game, in which Mavis loses. As she decides to start the real game, Yuri activates the Judgment Field, a Magic Item that no one can lie within it and who does will lose the game. Mavis, undiscouraged, states that it will work in her favor as Magic will be the judge, since she had already won the trial game, suddenly exposing Yuri's lie, much to his displease. He then goes to select who will go first, in which Mavis replies that it doesn't matter because she is going to win in the first turn on both conditions, heavily confusing the Hunter. Starting the game, Yuri goes on stating that Mavis is a bird-lover in which she interrupts him without completing the phrase, declaring it as incorrect. Irritated, Yuri states that they must listen to the end of their opponent's statement and re-starts the game, giving the first turn to the young girl. Still insisting to win on the first turn, Mavis tells him to keep his promise to leave the island and let her meet a fairy if she wins, much to his surprise. He aks if she understands that it's impossible for the guessing person to win, in which she replies that that is just based on his experience. Mavis then makes her call, stating that Yuri have blinked 57 times since the game started, shocking the man. He then realizes that she has been counting the times he blinked and then claims that it also applies to her. Mavis then clarifies that she hasn't blinked since the start and that her eyes are starting to hurt her. Yuri then comprehends that he can't know the answer for sure and by answering without knowing the answer it will be considered a lie, thus losing the game. Highly frustrated, Yuri starts banging his head on the wall before kneeling down grieving for his lose and admitting Mavis' intelligence. Suddenly, Yuri's two comrades Warrod and Precht arrive stating that they have already found the location of the jade but it was already stolen. They discuss the issue until Mavis states that she knows how might have stolen it as the island was attacked by the Magic Guild Blue Skull seven years and they might have taken it back then. Mavis then introducing herself to the hunters, demanding them to take her with them to retrieve the Jade. Yuri states that if they did get the treasure, he can't guarantee they will give it back. in which she replies that they could have another game for it and until then they have the same goal, besides he has already promised her to let her meet a fairy. In the evening, Warrod and Precht are seen lying down in the boat, with the latter wondering if Yuri is actually going to bring the girl with them, in which Warrod replies she might in fact be useful to them before Precht states his suspicion about her. At her house, Mavis is packing her luggage, while Yuri questions if the Jade is really important to her. She says that it is and it's a good chance for her and Zera to see the outside world. She then asks Zera to introduce herself, in which Yuri seems puzzled. He asks about her age in which Mavis replies to be the same as her's, much to Zera's annoyance. The next day, the ship starts sailing away, with Mavis comforting Zera about leaving the island, stating that it's the beginning of a new adventure. Characters in Order of Appearance #Mavis Vermillion #Zera #Zeeself (flashback) #Yuri Dreyar #Warrod Sequen #Precht Gaebolg Battles & Events *A Game of Wits! Mavis Vermillion and Yuri Dreyar Meet (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * Spells used *None Items used * Abilities used *None Manga & Anime Differences *The scene where Mavis and Zera cleans out the library is extended. *A scene of Yuri and the others splitting up to look for the Tenrou Jade is shown. *When departing for the continent, both Mavis and Zera are seen on the back of the treasure hunters' ship looking towards Tenrou Island in the anime. Trivia *Mavis is seen feeding a Curily before Zera arrives in the anime; a reference to the cover of Fairy Tail Zero: Chapter 2. Navigation Category:Episodes